Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, FIG. 1 depicts a diagram showing a top view of an array substrate 110 and a color filter substrate 120 in a conventional vertical alignment liquid crystal display panel 100, and FIG. 2 depicts a cross-sectional view diagram of the vertical alignment liquid crystal display panel 100 of FIG. 1, where the cross-sectional view diagram of FIG. 2 corresponds to a location taken along cutting line I-I of FIG. 1. The vertical alignment liquid crystal display panel 100 comprises the array substrate 110, the color filter substrate 120, and a liquid crystal layer 130 disposed between the array substrate 110 and the color filter substrate 120. For ease of understanding, in FIG. 1, the array substrate 110 and the color filter substrate 120 are respectively arranged on a left and a right side, however, the array substrate 110 actually is superposed on and corresponds to the color filter substrate 120 (as shown on FIG. 2).
As shown on FIG. 1, the array substrate 110 comprises a plurality of pixel units P, each of the pixel units P comprises a thin film transistor T, where the thin film transistor T is located on a middle location of the corresponding pixel unit P. As shown on FIG. 2, the array substrate 110 at least comprises a first substrate 111, the thin film transistor T, a planarization layer 112, and a pixel electrode layer 113, where a gate G, a drain D, and a source S of the thin film transistor T are sequentially formed on the first substrate 111, and then the planarization layer 112 and the pixel electrode layer 113 are sequentially formed. The planarization layer 112 has a through hole 114 which is near the thin film transistor T for exposing the source S of the thin film transistor T. In addition, the color filter substrate 120 comprises a second substrate 121, a black matrix layer 122, a color photoresist layer 123, and a common electrode layer 124 which are sequentially formed, where the common electrode layer 124 comprises an opening 125 which corresponds the thin film transistor T of the array substrate 110. When the vertical alignment liquid crystal display panel 100 is powered on, an electric field formed by the pixel electrode layer 113 of the array substrate 110 and the common electrode layer 124 of the color filter substrate 120 is directed to a center of the opening 125, so that liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer 130 are regularly tilted, so as to improve the problem caused by large viewing angle color shift. However, due to the electric field at the opening 125 of the common electrode layer 124 being non-uniform, the tilted directions of the liquid crystal molecules at this position are irregular (as shown on a dotted line region A of FIG. 2), and thereby causing the brightness on a display image to be non-uniform. To overcome the problem, hence, in the convectional vertical alignment liquid crystal display panel 100, by disposing the black matrix layer 122 on the opening 125 for shielding the opening 125, the quality of the display image is thereby improved. However, in order to ensure that the opening 125 can be successfully shielded by the black matrix layer 122, a width of the black matrix layer 122 located above the corresponding opening 125 must be greater than a diameter of the opening 125 (when the opening 125 is circular), whereby an aperture ratio of the vertical alignment liquid crystal display panel 100 is thus lost.
On the other hand, there are a plurality of photo spacers 140 located between the array substrate 110 and the color filter substrate 120 for supporting the array substrate 110 and the color filter substrate 120 to be spaced from each other by a specific distance. The plurality of photo spacers 140 are generally disposed on a location which is near the thin film transistor T, so that when in a liquid crystal cell assembling process, the photo spacer 140 near the through hole 114 of the planarization layer 112 may be easy to slide into the through hole 114, thereby causing that the array substrate 110 and the color filter substrate 120 cannot be successfully spaced from each other by the specific distance, and the display image will be abnormal.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a liquid crystal display panel to solve the above-mentioned technical problems.